PINK!"
by Corinth Aezanath
Summary: Severus Snape has a favorite song, and decides to deliver it during teh school talent show. mild slash, please R&R!!


Disclaimer: okay, I don't own any of the peeps from Harry Potter. Not a one. They all belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling, whose characters I absolutely love to play with. Anywho, I don't own any of the lyrics from the song "Pink" by Aerosmith. If you like the lyrics, the song can be found on their new two disc album, as well as its original premier on Nine Lives. Enjoy. 

  
  


Mild slash. No flames.

  
  


"PINK"!

  
  


So far, Hogwart's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry had been the same as all the previous years; Gryffindor only a few hundred points behind Slytherin in the House Cup, Draco being as snotty as ever, the Weasely twins running amok. One thing was different from the previous year: the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Fifth year was proving to be more exciting than ever with Professor Remus Lupin back in the position. It was almost as interesting as the announcement said teacher had just made. There was to be a Faculty Talent Show this year. It was to be in a week, the day before All Hallow's Eve. A murmur rippled through the class as they were dismissed. 

"I bet I know what Professor Lupin will do," said Hermione. 

  
  


"What, transform into a werewolf and kill us all?" asked Ron.

  
  


"He's not allowed to do anything related to bodily transfiguration," Hermione snapped. 

  
  


"What do you think Snape is going to do?" asked Harry in an attempt to change the subject. 

  
  


Ron and Hermione both stopped walking and bickering, each giving Harry a look of disgust. Curious as to why Harry would pick Snape of all the teachers to ask about, Hermione said, "I don't see why he'd participate."

  
  


Ron decided on a more direct approach. "Snape? Why in bloody hell would you ask about that greasy git?"

  
  


Harry looked at his friends as if they had each grown eight heads out of their arses. Quickly thinking up a reason, Harry muttered, "'Cause he might find a way to bewitch the whole lot of you so he can get rid of me."

  
  


"Come off it, Harry. You're starting to sound like Ron," said Hermione. 

  
  


"Spending too much time with the wrong sort, are we Potter?" came a thick drawling voice. 

  
  


Harry whirled around. Draco Malfoy stood behind them with his lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry hadn't seen Draco since school started, an amazing feat, and if he had been looking for the formerly slight boy, he'd have never recognized him. Draco had grown several inches over the summer break and had added a good deal of muscle to his frame, making him leaner than even Cedric Diggory had been. His pale face was more distinguished, and his platinum hair was at his shoulders. Beneath his robes he wore very tight leather pants and a white v-necked shirt. Beside him, Crabbe and Goyle were bigger and bulkier than ever. 

  
  


"Even if he WERE the wrong sort, he'd still be a good lot better than you!" shouted Hermione.

  
  


"Shut up, Mudblood."

  
  


Is it me, Harry thought, or did Malfoy's voice get really deep and extremely sexy over the vacation? Startled by this thoughts, Harry blinked. Sexy? What the hell is sexy about Draco Malfoy? Oh, everything under his robes, the voice in his head said lazily. Harry felt a blush creeping into his cheeks, turned and walked down the corridor before anyone noticed, or so he hoped. Hermione and Ron rushed after him.

  
  


Draco dismissed the two lumbering idiots that remained in his presence with an order of "go do your homework." He quietly sauntered down to Professor Snape's classroom. Upon arriving, he found Remus Lupin and Snape were chatting lightly over bubbling goblets. Smiling, he sat down with them. 

  
  


"Hello there, Draco," said Lupin.

  
  


"Hello."

  
  


"You're late, Draco," snapped Snape, more to his goblet than to his student. 

  
  


"Sorry, Severus. I was just making Potter blush," Draco purred.

  
  


"Blush?" asked both Professors, leaning toward him like first year girls who hadn't heard the latest gossip. 

  
  


"Did you finally confess?" asked Remus.

  
  


Draco blushed heavily, the red staining his porcelain face a livid purple. "No," he mumbled.

  
  


"Well, what happened?" 

  
  


"Remus, let him alone," uttered Snape.

  
  


"I insulted him, then Granger. He blushed and took off."

  
  


"Well then, it's a start," replied Remus.

  
  


"I doubt it," said Draco, slumping in his chair. "No matter what you say, I don't think that I have a chance with Potter." He'd been asking the Professors' opinions for a while now. Ever since he'd found out that the werewolf and the former Death Eater were lovers. He'd accidentally wandered in on them during his third year with the intent of finding out if there was such a thing as an anti-gay draught. The scene he found told him that even if Snape knew of such a potion, he wasn't likely to make it. And so, Draco had suffered through his raging hormones and desires for a certain green-eyed, bespectacled, lightning scarred Boy Who Lived.

  
  


"You'd be surprised at the Potters' inclinations," murmured Remus. He looked indifferently at his goblet and swished its contents around. 

  
  


"What are you talking about?" asked Draco in earnest.

  
  


"You must swear that you will not use this information against the Potter name, or I will find myself with you for company come the next full moon," threatened Lupin. Draco's eyes widened, but he nodded anyway. "Good. James Potter was gay. Damned near heterophobic too. He loved Lily like a sister, and Harry was an unexpected surprise that resulted from a dare that Sirius Black and I issued them. James had thought we'd gone nuts, especially Sirius. He didn't understand why his proclaimed life mate would do such a thing. And, if I am correct, Harry has been speaking to Sirius about his own heterophobia." Lupin took a swig from his goblet.

  
  


Draco and Snape looked at him, slack-jawed. "You've got to be bloody shitting me!" they both uttered at once. 

  
  


"Not a word of this to anyone, either of you/ Or you'll be facing the most humiliating Veritas Curse interrogation in the history of Wizardkind." Another threat they were sure Remus would make good on. 

  
  


"I'll be going now," Draco murmured. He stood and made for the door.

  
  


"Draco," Snape muttered, "Did you fetch me the toe sludge and teeth moss I asked of you?"

  
  


"Oh, yeah." Draco dug into the folds of his robe and pulled out two jars of putrid smelling yellow and gray blobs. Handing them to the Potionsmaster, he watched in disgust as Snape dropped the contents into the boiling cauldron from which they'd filled their goblets. Draco quickly left the room.

  
  


A few days later, Draco walked into Snape's office with another batch of Crabbe's and Goyle's toe sludge and teeth moss only to find Snape and Lupin kissing hotly on the desk. A muggle band was playing in the CD player, one that Draco recognized as Aerosmith. He himself much preferred Slayer or Black Sabbath, but Aerosmith wasn't too bad. Draco set the jars in Snape's cabinet and turned around just in time to see Potter scrambling from the room. With an exclamation of "SHIT!" Draco followed.

  
  


Draco's long legs caught Harry before he could make it to the dungeon stairs. Whirling the green-eyed boy around and crushing him against the wall, Draco demanded, "What were you doing in there!?"

  
  


"You aren't a part of that, are you?"

  
  


"Christ on a bike, Harry. I've got much better taste than that!" Draco fumed, realizing that he'd just called Harry by his first name. Shit, his mind yelled. Shit, shit, shit!

  
  


"I followed you," muttered Harry. 

  
  


"Obviously." Shit, why? Draco thought.

  
  


"I wanted to ask you something."

  
  


"So ask me." Draco watched Harry curiously. "Are you blushing, Potter?"

  
  


"Yeah, I am."

  
  


Pulling Harry out of the hallway and into an empty classroom, Draco asked, "What is it?"

  
  


"I want to know if you're . . . er . . . attracted to me."

  
  


Draco stared at Harry, dumbfounded. Say something, you idiot! his mind snapped at him as Harry began to back away. "Potter. I . . . I am."

  
  


Harry threw himself at Draco and kissed him hard, just as a class of seventh years apparated into the room along with their professor, Veruca Vanishum. The class watched in silence, then cheered. Scared out of their wits, Draco and Harry jumped apart. Several of the older students were laughing, others giving the two their pity. Professor Vanishum hustled the two boys out of the room and sent two of her students to summon Professors Snape and MacGonagal. On the way, Draco slipped his hand into Harry's and squeezed. The Boy Who Lived smiled and squeezed back.

  
  


The meeting with Snape and MacGonagal went well, each saying it was up to the boys who they did what with. They went their ways shortly afterward. Snape returned to his empty office, inspired by the blush that had tainted the boys' cheeks. Pulling out his Nine Lives album, he thought about what he would do for the talent show.

  
  


The day of the talent show had come, and rumors were flying about trying to convince the students of their Professors' talents in the making. Lupin was rumored to be sitting this one out, which he confirmed. MacGonagal and Dumbledore were rumored to be doing a transfiguration of immense proportions, while Sprout and Pomfrey were going to grow a human out of dirt. Hagrid was going to have Aragog do some tricks, but he'd decided against it after Dumbledore had advised him not to. Trelawney was managing some mystical mumbo-jumbo, and Flitwick was to charm Fluffy into thinking he was a rabbit. But the most interesting rumor of all was that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were secretly seeing each other. 

  
  


No one in either house wanted to believe the rumor, especially Hermione and Pansy Parkinson. They begged and pleaded with the boys to tell them otherwise, but they only received the cryptic answer, "wait till tonight."

  
  


The Great Hall was packed that night, the entire school in attendance. Draco and Harry sat with Professor Lupin, their friends all watching in mute awe. The first two presentations of the evening went smoothly; and ugly couch transformed into a Norwegian Ridgeback, and a blast-ended skrewt that Hagrid had taught to change color like a chameleon. 

  
  


The third was a bit different. The ceiling of the Great Hall changed from a dark abyss to the bright colors of a sunset. A lamppost appeared on the stage that was housing the performances, a soft pink flame alight in the lantern. A slim, sexy figure strode out on stage in a very short pink robe wrapped seductively around an hourglass waist. Pink fishnet stockings crisscrossed over sleek, well-made thighs and dipped into pink, thigh-high, plastic stiletto boots. A pink corset peeked out from the folds of the robe that were slung low over bare shoulders and pale, smooth skin. Long, neon pink hair spilled over the figure's back and shielded the face from view. The boys in the crowd whistled and hollered at the obvious woman as she leaned against the lamp lazily. 

  
  


The opening bars of Aerosmith's "Pink" played through the Great Hall, and the Muggleborns all cheered. Remus Lupin dropped his head into his hands and groaned. 

  
  


Pink! A voice that sounded like a good imitation of Steven Tyler's sang.

It's my new obsession ~ the woman lifted her head so they could all see her shiny pink lipstick.

Pink - it's not even a question

Pink - on the lips of your lover ~ she swung around the lamp cabaret-style.

Oh! Cuz pink is the love you discover.

  
  


With the kick of a sexy leg and a seductive grin, the woman was waltzing through the crowd.

  
  


Pink - like the bing on your cherry ~ she pinched Fred Weasely's nose.

Pink - cuz you are so very ~ she blew a kiss at George. The twins both drooled as she moved on.

Pink - it's the color of passion ~ an alluring sway of the hips.

Ah, cuz today it just goes with the fashion ~ she made her way over to Lupin. 

  
  


Pink - it was love at first sight ~ she ran a hand over Lupin's cheek. The crowd hooted and hollered.

Yeah, Pink - when I turn out the light ~ a long pink nail traced over his robes. 

And Pink gets me high as a kite ~ she leaned down very low.

And I think everything's gonna be all right ~ she sat on Lupin's lap.

No matter what we do tonight ~ she turned her back to him.

  
  


You could be my flamingo ~ she leaned against him and kicked a leg into the air. 

Cuz Pink - it's the new kinda lingo

Pink - like a deco umbrella ~ she tossed a thumbs up at Hagrid and turned in Lupin's lap

It's kink that you don't ever tell her ~ she shook her finger teasingly at him.

  
  
  
  


Pink - it was love at first sight

And Pink when I turn out the light ~ she stood and rounded the table to Draco. 

Pink gets me high as a kite ~ she ruffled his hair. 

And I think everything's gonna be alright ~ she patted Harry's shoulder and made her way back on stage.

No matter what we do tonight

  
  


Yeah! ~ she danced to the beat a bit like Brittany Spears, but never showed her face. 

  
  


I want to be your lover

I, I want to wrap you in rubber

And its Pink as the sheets that we lay on

Cuz Pink - it's my favorite crayon ~ a lewd gesture referring to a penis. 

  
  


Yeah! 

  
  


Pink - it was love at first sight

Pink - when I turn out the light ~ the lamp disappeared.

Pink - it's like red but not quite ~ she lifted her face so that everyone could see. 

And I think everything's gonna be all right

No matter what we do tonight

  
  


Hogwart's stared at the pink clad Potionsmaster known as Severus Snape, stupefied. He bowed briefly to Dumbledore, who was smiling sappily, and winked at Lupin. The crowd rumbled, then cheered as Snape took another bow and left the stage. 

  
  


As the cheering died down, Draco stood and picked up the magical megaphone that Remus had placed under the table. Harry stood beside him nodded. Smiling Draco said, "I would like to put an end to all of the rumors going on about Harry and me. We are indeed seeing each other, and that should be enough to satisfy you all." He and Harry sat down. The rest of the night went rather well. 

  
  


The next week in double Potions, Harry and Draco were tossing worms at each other when Pansy Parkinson said, "Do you want to wrap him in rubber, Potter?"

  
  


"Miss Parkinson," sneered Snape. "It would do you good to get laid, now wouldn't it. I've got a lovely pink outfit that may just help you out. Or rather, it would scare every one in a half-mile radius away." The class snickered. "Keep your comments to yourself." Snape moved on to check the progress of other students. 

  
  


Hogwart's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry had seen nothing like "Pink" in centuries, and was singing the song long into the next term.


End file.
